


Unveiling

by Oniricy



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Begging, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in One Hole, Facials, Feminization, First Time, Gang Rape, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oniricy/pseuds/Oniricy
Summary: Miya loses a bet and has to go to a convenience store wearing a school girl's uniform.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Unveiling

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a hentai doujin I like. I have no excuses.  
> Read the tags. If you don’t like, do not read it.

Miya was happy. He would never admit it, but before meeting Reki and Langa, he felt lonely and wanted to have friends to chat and skate with. The duo seemed to have fun training and laughing like idiots when they fell and got hurt, it was nice to see. He had friends now.

One day he and Reki made a bet, the one who made it to the end of the track faster would win, and the one who lose would do what the other told him to. Langa didn't want to join because it was "suspicious". Since they only wanted to practice their speed, maneuvers were not allowed. "So easy." Thought Miya. It was obvious that he was the best among them.

"Let's do it here. Not many cars pass by this street," said Reki, the street was bigger and gave a better space for what they wanted. Miya saw no problem, they wouldn't be in danger.

Reki went first and it was visible to Miya that he was improving, he was training daily and tried very hard. He watched carefully and gave him an evil smile. He knew he would win. He wasn’t cocky, but his journey through the competitions was more impressive than his friends'.

After he finished, Miya prepared, counted down and began to skate quickly. For the first time in a long time he was having fun while skateboarding. He smiled faintly and started to go faster. When he was almost finishing the path a light appeared out of nowhere on the street. A car was turning and was about to run over him. He gasped loudly and almost fell right there, but managed to dodge the car fast enough.

"Oh my god! Miya!" Reki and Langa ran to see if he was okay. Miya was on the ground and had hurt his knee. "Are you okay?" Reki asked as he crouched down to look at him.

"Yeah, just hurt my knee," then he looked to see who was the person who was driving in that area just as they were skateboarding and they were gone. Gone. Miya felt an instant anger, what if he had been seriously injured?

"So... You lost." Langa was trying to understand what they were going to do with the bet.

Miya blushed "What? No! I could've died, you know!" He couldn't lose. Reki could tell he was embarrassed and smirked.

"You lost. Now let's see what you'll do for me." He was smiling at Miya, who was still on the ground, then looked at Langa and whispered something in his ear, making him widen his eyes in an exaggerated way and smile. "What do you think?"

"Yes, that's a good idea.”

* * *

"I don't think this is a good idea." Miya was blushing. What has he done to deserve this?

"It's not a good idea. It's a _great_ idea," Reki was smiling like he just won the lottery while staring at the younger boy, suddenly proud of his idea. He looked gorgeous.

Miya was wearing the girls' uniform of his school. It was quite similar to what he normally wore, but this one especially showed off his milky legs because of the – perhaps too short – skirt. His waist was way more marked and his petite figure allowed him to look like a girl, even more so because, besides everything, he was also wearing a wig, similar to his natural hair but a little longer, giving him a delicate and deliciously beautiful look. He looked like he was _inviting_ everyone to touch his body. Who knows? Reki appeared with this outfit out of nowhere and he seemed to be enjoying this situation a lot.

"Miya, I'm surprised. You actually look good." Langa was also staring at him.

Miya gasps. "Now what? What do you want me to do dressed like this?” He asked, giving up on getting out of this situation, but still very embarrassed. He looked at all corners of the room, except for the two boys that didn’t take their eyes off him.

"How about going out for a walk? Go to the convenience store and buy us some snacks." Reki's ideas were going to kill him, he was sure of it.

"What the hell? No! No one can see me like this." Miya was desperate. What if someone recognized him? He can't even think about it without dying of embarrassment.

"Oh, but it's your punishment. You have to do something." Miya glared at him, he knew Langa was right.

"But-" Miya tried to refute, but Reki patted his head, trying to comfort the little one "You'll do it. Let's go to the door.”

"I want some chips and tea. What about you, Langa?"

Langa smiled. "The same as you."

It was as if they were mocking Miya. First he lost a bet that he knew he could win, and now he was having to walk around in public in his school's girls' uniform. Oh my god, what was he going to do if someone recognized him? What if someone from his school saw him and told the rest of his classmates that it was him? He almost fainted thinking about what could happen, but since he had no choice, he straightened up for the last time and said, without looking back "I'm going. If I die it's all your guy's fault.”

His friends smiled and Reki said "You'll be fine, I'm sure.”

Then Miya remembered that the nearest convenience store was at least 15 minutes away from where he was. He cursed the duo one more time, took a deep breath, and walked quickly without looking around much.

After walking for 10 minutes he felt a little bit more relaxed, but his lack of attention to his surroundings made some things go unnoticed, like the deserted street he was walking now and especially a van that stopped right on his side with a man who opened the door and pulled him quickly into the car, giving a sign for the driver to take them somewhere without anyone near.

Miya didn't understand what had happened. Someone strong pulled him into a car and kissed him forcibly. He was frightened and tried to struggle as soon as he realized that the car was already moving. The person, who he soon realized that was a man, said "Damn, she's so cute. We got a nice one." Smiling in a way that nauseated Miya's little stomach. He was breathing heavily and had his cheeks flushed from the kiss that had just been broken.

"I just kissed her and look at how she looks. Lewd." He was running his hands down Miya's body, first his legs, ignoring his crotch, then his belly and chest, squeezing hard, which made Miya gasp and moan involuntarily. He smiled again and spoke in his ear while squeezing his nipples "You are so sensitive, your breasts are small and nice to touch. I like it." He looked at his friend and said "Come here, touch her too."

His friend wasted no time and came closer to touch the small body. When he moved Miya looked around and noticed that besides the two that were touching him there was only one more person, the man who was driving the car and seemed too interested in what they were doing. His investigation was interrupted when one of the men started running his hands up his legs while the other was still massaging his nipples and now licking his neck, leaving light marks. It was too much, Miya had never felt anything like this, he breathed heavily and let small noises come out of his lips. One of the harassers ran his hand on his crotch and Miya yelped.

"Man, what? She's a dude?" The one who ran his hand on his crotch spoke quickly while the other one was still touching him, stopping at the same moment. "Haha, you're funny." He said, touching him too. "Fuck, she really is a dude. What the fuck, man," he laughed. Miya felt like he might die right there.

"I-I tried to talk! But you guys kept touching me," the crossdresser tried to explain himself, moving and trying to get out of the arms that were hugging him tightly, but the man just squeezed him tighter while having a thoughtful look on his face. "Wait, I think I'm good with this actually."

"Are you serious? He's a boy, man."

"He's dressed as a girl, don't blame it on me. A hole is a hole and he's fucking cute."

“No! Please, I won’t tell anyone! I swear, so please let me go!” Miya tried to convince them to free him, but they just laughed.

"Nah, I guess he’s right... I feel a little lost here, so I'll let you do your thing first.”

Miya didn't have a chance to say anything before they touched him again. It was too much. Everything was too much. He began to touch his groin again and Miya was trembling, what was that? He had never thought much about _these_ things and he had never touched himself, so all these sensations were overwhelmingly new. He couldn't process everything.

When he least expected it, the man in front of him took off his underwear and began to insert his index finger into his anus, which caused Miya to let out a loud moan. "What's that? Not there, please! I don't want this." He was on the verge of crying. "Please no, please! I don't want this! Mom! Dad!" The young boy spoke in a shaky voice as he let out little gasps because of the feeling the man's finger were giving him.

"Uh-oh, you poor baby. Don't cry, put out your tongue for me," the one behind him said as he showed his tongue to Miya. He knew he had no choice so he did as he was told, the guy twisted his tongue in a way that made him feel goosebumps, closing his eyes as he started to moan softly. His body was all light and his head tingling. Kisses felt good.

When they parted for air, the one who was preparing him inserted his second finger and touched a spot that made Miya scream. He had never felt anything like this before, the man kept running his finger over and over in the same place, making Miya feel like he could not control his voice anymore. "You're so cute, fuck," He said, still touching his prostate. The one behind him started stroking his cock and everything he was feeling was unbearably overwhelming. He felt like his body was going to explode. Miya was so cute, he couldn't understand his body's reactions and since it was his first time, the sensations were stronger. He was becoming weird. He soon had an orgasm that was followed by a long moan with a strong spurt of thick semen. He had just had his first ejaculation. "O-h my god! Ah!"

"That was fast! I guess you don't jerk off that much." One of them said and the other stopped preparing him, pulling his cock out of his pants "That should be enough, I need it now." Miya's eyes widened, he was scared again.

He began to insert his cock slowly and let out a groan. "Even with just the tip it feels so great. Damn, your hole is amazing." Miya felt him brush against his prostate again and blushed at the praise, boosted by the overstimulation. In a fast motion, he inserted it all at once and began to move. Thick tears start coming out of Miya's eyes.

"It feels so good, his insides are squeezing around me. You're so good, so good for me right now." Miya was moaning openly, incapable of holding back anymore. In a moment he had another orgasm without doing anything. "You're cumming without even touching yourself, that's seriously so hot."

Miya could hardly breathe, the stimulation was too much and his whole body was tingling, no longer in control of his reactions. The man behind him pulled him back into a wet, messy kiss that made him feel his mind hazy as the lack of air was starting to drive him crazy.

"Is this hard spot I can feel inside you your womb?" He asked as he sank his finger into Miya's belly.

"Eh? No! Stooop! T-that's not my womb! It's definitely not a w-womb!" He couldn't speak properly because the other was moving rapidly inside him, causing his body to go back and forth, brushing against the other's body, who groaned when his ass touched cock. "I'm a m-man! That's why I-"

"Haha, no way! What you got here is already a pussy, you know! Look at how it takes my cock! You can't go back now.”

"A-ah! Nooo! It's not a pussy! Please don't turn it into a pussy." He was breathless. "Don't hit me so deep! A-ah I don't want a pussy!"

"Poor girl, but you feel good with your nipples too, don't you?" He said as the other touched his chest, making him feel pleasure there again. "See! You're a fine female now, so beautiful.”

The pleasure only grew greater and Miya gave up, he was being consumed by the sensations that his body could not process. _Maybe he really had become a woman_.

"Ah, I'm about to cum." The man said, moving a few more times in a rough manner, seeking only his relief. "It's here! I'm cumming, ah!" And then Miya felt something hot and slimy on his ass, moaning along with the man. He thought he could finally rest for a moment, but the car stopped and the man who was driving looked at them and gave Miya an evil grin.

"We finally stopped in a deserted place!"

He didn't know if he could take any more than that. His body hurt like he had been beaten, and he was still having little spasms from the two orgasms in a row that he just had. The man slowly begins to pull out, making Miya feel the hot liquid run down his legs.

"I wish I could take a picture and keep it forever. Creampies are the best."

The man who was holding him stands in place and penetrates him easily, holding his waist like it was nothing. Because yes, his body was so small and so fragile that the size difference between them made it seem like Miya could break at any moment. And he felt like that was going to happen.

He starts to move quickly and the driver goes to their side, smiling and telling the best idea he just had "Open your mouth and suck me. Watch your teeth."

Miya had no way to escape. He opened his small mouth and tried to suck the man. His cock was big and smelled funny, but Miya did his best to not mess up, because of course he was afraid of him. He was feeling so full, his mouth and ass were full and he couldn't breathe. His face was red and his waist was starting to hurt from the force the man was putting on him. Suddenly the small boy felt another hand on his body and almost screamed when he saw that the first man who raped him was positioning himself to enter his ass. He was going to die.

"No, please, my god, my god! I'm going to die, a-aaah, p-please."

He didn't listen and penetrated him quickly. Miya screamed so loudly he almost thought they would be found out. His belly was so full it felt like he was going to rip open. They both started moving very quickly and Miya made an effort to suck the driver with an ability he didn't know he had. He stuck out his tongue and licked the tip, moving on to the rest of the cock and then putting the whole thing in his mouth. The man groaned "Fuck, you're good at this. Keep doing it like that, I'm almost cumming." He didn't know what he was doing anymore, his head was moving restlessly and the two who were penetrating him seemed to increase the speed more every second.

As Miya struggled to suck one of them, he also moved against the other two. Involuntarily, he moaned, making vibrations go straight to the cock that was in his mouth. Miya was too lost in the pleasure, he felt like he had been lost for a long time. His body would never be the same again.

In one particularly hard suck, the man came in his mouth and on his face, causing Miya to close his eyes quickly and open his mouth to finally taste the curious liquid. The taste was strange, but he didn't hate it. "Fuck! That was so good." The others, however, did not stop. They kept moving, making Miya howl. "Oh my god! I'm going to die! I-I'm dying! A-aaah!" They didn't last long and cummed again inside Miya, who was moaning even after he came, body having little spasms.

He looked amazing in an impossible way to explain. Face dirty with cum, his uniform was a hot mess, chest and small penis showing. He was squeezing his legs together, trying to make sure the semen didn't escape. "What a waste." He says, making a disappointed expression that was so cute. He was so cute. He was the most beautiful little boy the three harassers had ever seen.

* * *

Miya opened the door trying not to make too much noise, but he knew the two boys were there waiting for him.

"Miya! Oh my God! Where have you been? You took so long, I thought something bad happened to you." Reki looked genuinely worried.

"I'm fine! I swear, I just ended up forgetting the way to the convenience store and went in another one further away. You guys owe me!" He laughed.

"Miya... What's that dripping down your legs?"

Miya widened his eyes, surprised for a moment, but gave a debauched smile and asked "Do you guys want to have some fun with me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Oniricy) :)


End file.
